


Barman

by wndergranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wndergranger/pseuds/wndergranger
Summary: Onde James é um barman numa boate junto com SiriusouOnde Lily e suas amigas saem para comemorar o aniversário da ruiva.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Barman

James estava em êxtase pois ele finalmente estava trabalhando.

Não que James precisasse, pois sua família tinha dinheiro por causa de seu avô, que tinha feito uma fórmula para shampoos e cremes de cabelo. James poderia ter seguido a mesma carreira que seu avô, mas ele realmente não estava interessado nisso.

Mas agora ele estava trabalhando um uma boate junto com seu amigo Sirius. Sirius que abriu essa boate, mesmo não sendo lotada de gente, ela realmente gostava de lá.

O lugar era grande, com muitas - muitas mesmo - luzes coloridas. Sirius e James ficavam no bar com as bebidas.

Remus quase nunca aparecia na boate, ele preferia ficar em casa lendo ou estudando para a faculdade e mesmo quando aparecia, quase não bebia pois dizia que preferiria ficar sóbrio para ver os micos das outras pessoas.

Hoje James completaria três semanas de trabalho. Era sábado, e em sábados e domingos sempre eram mais cheios do que nos dias de semana.

— Animado para mais uma noite? - Sirius perguntou ao amigo com um tom de voz animado.

— É claro que sim, eu nunca perderia uma chance de ver adolescentes passando vergonha. - James respondeu risonho enquanto arrumava os copos na parelheira.

— Mas a gente já foi esses adolescentes retardados que acham que está arrasando. - Sirius comentou.

— É eu sei. - James confirmou com uma careta.

O O O O O O O

Marlene e Dorcas estavam na casa de Lily se arrumando para irem comemorar o aniversário da ruiva. Lily não queria fazer festa e muito menos ter que convidar os seus tios para irem a sua casa, ela não gostava muito deles. 

Não gostava mesmo.

Então Marlene sugeriu para irem em um bar, dançar, beijar e se divertirem.

— Doe, você prefere esse vestido vermelho ou esse preto? - Marlene perguntou a amiga.

— Eu prefiro o vermelho. 

— E você Lily?

— Bom, você sempre usa preto, então o vermelho. - Lily comenta. — E você também fica gostosa nesse vermelho.

— Meu amor, eu fico gostosa de qualquer jeito. - Marlene fala e da uma piscadinha enquanto as outras meninas riam do seu comentário.

A irmã de Lily apareceu na porta do quarto da ruiva e fala com o maior desgosto.

— Se quiser nunca mais voltar, você pode ir, eu não sentiria sua falta.

— Pode ficar tranquila fofa, eu sempre volto. - Lily responde a provocação da irmã com um beijinho no ar.

Isso pareceu irritar mais ainda Petúnia.

— Como você aguenta? - Dorcas pergunta incrédula.

— Eu nem sei. - Lily responde. — Nunca entendi muito bem o porque ela não gosta de mim, as vezes parece que ela realmente me odeia. Mas eu não fiz nada.

— Eu acho que é por causa do Amos Diggory, lembro que eu via ela olhando para ele na escola, mas ele nunca deu bola para ela pois vivia atrás de você. - Marlene comentou enquanto terminava de passar o batom.

— Mas eu nunca falei ou demostrei que gostava dele, ela não deveria fazer isso.

— Ela sente inveja da mulher linda e poderosa que você é. - Marlene sempre fez questão de falar que Lily era linda e incrível, como Doe também. Todos achavam que Marlene não demonstrava anto afeto, mas ele sempre demonstrou para as pessoas que mereciam.

— Enfim, estão prontas? - Lily pergunta enquanto se olhava no espelho novamente.

As duas outras garotas confirmaram e foram ao seu destino.

O O O O O O O

James estava atendendo vários clientes, esse dia estava particularmente cheio, a pista estava lotada e nos cantos dava para ver casais se beijando, e se olhar mais de perto, irá ver cenas um tanto obscenas.

Até que ele à viu.

Ruiva.

Sorriso encantador.

Vestindo um cropped com rendas e uma saia.

Assim que ele percebeu que estava olhando demais, ele desviou o olhar para uma garota loira que estava junto com a ruiva.

— Olá, eu quero três Blue Lagoon, por favor. - Marlene pediu.

— Ok, eu já trago. - James falou e se dirigiu para as bebidas.

Quando ele terminou, ele entregou as três bebidas para as garotas. Mas quando ele entregou para a ruiva, eles se encararam, como se algo estivesse puxando-os para ficarem juntos.

— Prongs, atende aquele cara ali do outro lado? - Sirius os despertou do transe deles.

— Claro, já estou indo. - James confirmou e antes de ir atender o outro cliente, ele deu uma última olhada para a ruiva, e saiu.

O O O O O O O

As três garotas estavam na pista dançando. Infelizmente sempre tinha caras idiotas que tentavam encostar nelas, pegar em seus seios ou na bunda, mas elas faziam questão de mandar eles irem a merda. Alguns pediam desculpas (mesmo contra a vontade) outros xingava mas logo iam para longe delas.

Mas Lily tinha um foco.

O barman.

Ela sabia que ele sempre olhava para a pista de dança, e ela fazia questão de dançar o mais sensual possível quando ele olhava. 

Ela se dirigiu para as bebidas e esperou ser atendida. Mas quem à atendeu foi Sirius.

— O que vai querer? - Sirius perguntou educado.

— Eu vou querer aquele homem de óculos por favor. - A ruiva pede brincando.

— Oh, ele está disponível sim, mas agora ele está trabalhando para sustentar os gatos que tem.

— Ele com certeza se conta como um gato. - Lily diz, logo pedindo seu drink.

Enquanto Sirius preparava sua bebida, um cara chegou perto de Lily e segurou sua cintura.

— Olá, a senhorita não gostaria de me acompanhar até lá atrás? - O cara perguntou com um sorriso nojento.

— Não, mas fico feliz pelo bom gosto. - Lily responde ríspida.

— Mas eu posso pagar quantas bebidas você quiser, aceita? - O homem não aceitou o não dela e continuou insistindo.

— Eu já disse que não, cai fora. - Ela já estava perdendo a paciência.

— Ei, não precisa ter vergonha eu-

— Ela já desse que não quer sua companhia. - James o interrompeu e segurou na mão dela.

O homem apenas levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e saiu de perto.

— Valeu por tira-lo daqui, esse tipo de cara não sabe ouvir um não. - A ruiva agradece ao rapaz e olha para as mãos juntas.

— Nada do que um barmen gostoso para lhe salvar. - James enviou uma piscadinha para ela para disfarçar o rubor que ele tinha ganhado.

James não costumava flertar com as garotas que ele via no bar, mesmo muitas delas flertavam com ele. Ele até cogitou a ideia de pedir permissão para Remus se ele poderia fingir que namorava Sirius para as garotas não se esfregassem nele. Mas Moony disse que isso era irresponsável.

— Gostoso mesmo. - Lily acrescentou. — Um passarinho me contou que você está disponível.

— Acho que esse passarinho se chama Sirius. - James riu. — E ele está certo.

— Que bom pra mim. - Lily sorriu mais ainda com a confirmação dele. — Aliás, sou Lily Evans.

— James Potter ao seu dispor. - O moreno colocou sua mão no ar para ela segurar e beijou sua mão.

James tinha que admitir que ela tinha uma mão macia.

— Nossa que cavalheiro. - Lily o elogiou.

— Se ele não for cavalheiro com as damas a senhora Euphemia morreria de desgosto. - Sirius falou divertido recebendo um olhar bravo de Potter gerando muitas risadas. — Vai dizer que é mentira agora?

— Não, mas isso vale para você também.

— Esse é o meu maior orgulho. - Sirius diz enquanto estufa o peito. — A senhorita deveria se divertir, sua amiga disse que era seu aniversário.

— Sério? - Lily iria falar mas James perguntou antes dela falar.

— Sim, mas quero saber a hora que você sai. - Lily fala. — Mas só se quiser me dizer.

James estava estático com a ousadia dela.

— O horário do prongs está quase acabando, mas se você convidar ele para ficar aqui eu acho que ele fica. - Sirius responde pelo amigo.

— Que ótima notícia, eu vou para a pista, se quiser, me encontre lá. - Lily fala com um sorriso de lado e sai.

— Essa mulher é fogo. - Sirius diz distraidamente, já que não estava mais tão cheio o local.

James só podia concordar.

O O O O O O O

Quando Lily chega perto de suas amiga, ele logo é encurralada pelas amigas querendo saber o que ela conversava com o barman.

— Calma gente, não foi nada de mais. - Lily fala como se não fosse nada.

— Eu vi um cara encostando em você, o que ele queria? - Doe perguntou preocupada.

— Queria transar comigo, mas eu disse que não, mas ele insistiu ai o Potter me ajudou a espeta-lo. - Lily conta a suas amigas que logo suavizam a expressão por ele não ter feito nada que a ruiva não queria. — Mas vocês viram o poder?

— Que poder? Ficou maluca? - Marlene pergunta.

— O poder do no 'James Potter'. — Lily responde enquanto suas amidas seguravam o riso. — Esse sobrenome está me chamando, imagina só, 'Lily Potter'.

— Eu acho que ela se apaixonou Lene. - Dorcas fala.

— Eu tenho certeza Doe. - Marlene responde divertida.

— Ele é um cara diferente sabe? - As meninas só riram. — É sério, ele é educado. Aliás, qual das duas comentou para o outro barman que era meu aniversário?

— Eu, mas eu queria saber se ele era solteiro também, não é só você que achou o barmen bonito. - Marlene responde.

— E ele é solteiro?

— Não, e ele é gay também. - Marlene fala.

Doe iria falar algo, mas ela viu algo atrás de Lily e ficou quieta, apenas apontou para trás.

E lá estava ele.

Sorrindo meio tímido com os óculos meio tortos no rosto.

— Sua proposta de te encontrar aqui ainda está de pé? - O mais alto pergunta.

— Mas é claro que sim. 

— Eu vou ali e já volto. ‐ Marlene fala meio constrangida. — Na verdade eu não volto não, né Doe?

—C-Claro. ‐ Doe respondeu e as duas juntaram suas mãos e sair o mais rápido que puderam.

Assim que seus olhos se encontraram, James não resistiu de levar sua mão ao rosto da garota e acaricia-lo. Passou o polegar pela bochecha cheia de sardinhas logo passando pelos lábios avermelhados. 

Lily percebeu que isso era uma forma de admiração. Nenhum homem fez isso, todos dizem que ela é linda, que o cabelo ela é incrível e que seu corpo era deslumbrante. Mas ele era diferente, não sabia o que ainda, mas queria descobrir.

A música que começou a tocar tinha um ritmo sensual. Ela chegou mais perto do corpo dele. Ela teve que segurar um suspiro quando o mesmo segurou na sua cintura, as mãos dele estavam meio trêmulas, e os olhos dele pareceria pedir permissão para encosta-la.

A ruiva pegou os braços dele e o fez descansar firmemente na sua cintura, já que o mesmo ainda estava meio trêmulo. Quando ela percebeu que ele estava um pouco mais confiante, ela passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e começou a mexer o deu quadril no mesmo ritmo que a música. 

Estava quente.

Os dois corpos fazendo uma fricção. Um arrepio passou pelo corpo da ruiva quando James ameaçou sua mão a ir mais para baixo. Lily não sabia se queria amaldiçoar o Potter por sempre querer permissão ou ficar contente por ele à respeitar.

Assim que ela assente, ele passa sua mão pela a bunda da ruiva e vai ao encontro de suas coxas. Ele não resiste em dar um leve aperto e recebe uma expressão linda da ruiva.

Ela era uma perdição.

Suas bocas estavam tão perto.

Lily beija o canto da boca de Potter e começa a distribuir beijos no maxilar até o pescoço. Ela beijava lambia e chupava.

Ela estava o provocando.

James não aguentava mais isso, então puxou gentilmente o rosto da garota de estava enterrado em seu pescoço e a beijou.

Começou com um selinho mas ele pediu passagem e ela concedeu quase na hora. Ele explorava a boca da ruiva com curiosidade.

O beijo começou a ficar mais intenso, eles nem se importavam mais com a música que estava tocando ou com as pessoas à volta deles.

Lily não resistiu a vontade de se esfregar nele, não contendo um gemido que saiu dos lábios dela.

Parecia que estavam horas se beijando, mas não tinha passado nem cinco minutos. Era como se o tempo parasse apenas para os admirar.

Eles se separaram por uns segundos apenas para irem até o banheiro para eles ficarem mais a sós. James olhou todas as cabines e viu que não tinha ninguém dentro, então foi até ela e a levantou e colocou ela em cima da pia.

O mais velho passou a mão pelas constas da garota e sentiu o zíper do seu cropped. Ele queria muito tirar. Ela apenas deu um gemido para ele continuar o que estava fazendo. 

Ele pegou o zíper e o puxou. Quando tirou a peça de roupa dela, ele ai levar a mão até o seio da garota mas parou apenas para olhar para ela. Lily teve que segurar para não revirar os olhos.

— Se você não pegar no meu peito eu bato em você.

Ele apenas riu e beijou ela enquanto levava sua mão até o seio dela e deu eu leve aperto e começou a massageá-lo.

Todo esse estímulo estava indo para a sua intimidade que já estava implorando por atenção. Ele começou a depositar beijos em seu pescoço e deixando marcas avermelhadas. Ele desceu seus beijos mais para baixo e começou a chupar seus mamilos.

Ela gemeu longamente com isso, a língua dele era incrível no seu seio. Ela mordeu seu lábio para não gemer mais alto quando ele passou a mão dele por sua intimidade.

Ele começou a depositar mais beijos molhados pela sua barriga enquanto abaixava sua saia. Percebendo o que ele iria fazer, ela se inclinou mais para trás. Ele estava perigosamente perto da onde ela queria. Mas sempre que ele chegava mais perto ele recuava. E isso à estava irritando.

— Me chupa logo de uma vez. - Ela diz com uma falsa irritação.

— Implore. - Ele disse simples.

— O que? - Lily perguntou incrédula 

— Eu quero que você implore.

Lily pensou se conseguiria, ela nunca precisou implorar, os outros caras que implorava para ela. Mas se ela não implorasse, ela não iria transar com esse barman gostoso que estava à frente dela.

— Por favor. 

— Por favor o que? - Ele percebeu que ela estava ficando com vergonha quando ela ruborizou. — Você tem que me dizer o que você quer.

— Por favor me chupa, por favor, eu preciso. - Lily agora estava queimando de vergonha, ela nunca se sentiu assim, nem na primeira vez que ela transou ela não se sentiu tão envergonhada.

James começou a passar sua língua por cima da calcinha da ruiva. Ele se distanciou e tirou a peça de roupa dela.

Lily a este posto só sabia gemer o nome de James e pedir por mais. Lily estava quase chegando no seu ápice quando ouviram passos do lado de fora.

Lily pegou suas roupas e James a pegou no colo enquanto ela entrelaçava suas pernas na cintura dele. Ele a levou até uma das capines e se trancaram lá. Logo alguém entrou.

— Justo hoje que era o dia do prongs de limpar o banheiro, ele vai transar com a ruiva. - Sirius resmungou soltando um monte de palavrões.

James e Lily tiveram que se segurar para não rir dos resmungos do homem.

Quando Sirius saí porque ele esqueceu um produto de limpeza, James pergunta a ruiva.

— Você prefere ir na minha casa ou eu ir na sua?

— Com certeza na sua. - Lily respondeu, mesmo que ela adoraria ver a cara de Petunia por ver ela com um garoto, ela preferiu viver.


End file.
